Harold Cooplowski
Harold Cooplowski, better known as Coop, is the main protagonist of Megas XLR, created by Jody Schaeffer. He is a young man in his adulthood who stumbled upon a fragment of time one day in the junkyard. Alongside Jamie and Kiva he does what he has to do to enjoy a regular day in Jersey City, unless an alien has something to say about that. That being said, he turns out to be the defender of Earth. Background As a young child, Coop grew within Jersey City with his mother living in a hip house with a basement. Being most of the time in his basement, Coop used the Television and his gaming consoles as a form of entertainment to pass his time. As time went by, his gaming skills greatly improved, to a point where he could compete in gaming competition, often referred as a 'nerd' for such. Nevertheless, he found himself of lots of different flavors for his characters that made him much more unique than the average nerd, being a huge fan of Rock and Metal themed music, a guy who can't miss a wrestling show. By age ten, he begins to gain massive weight from overeating, slowing becoming a 'couch potato'. Little did he care, he was being laughed at by most girls around him in embarrassing situations, such as attempting to climb bookcases, playing a dancing game, and even unintentional jogging. Spending most of his teenage life with Jamie, he built a strong relationship with him as the 'Big guy, small guy' relationship. Hanging out finding new games to play, watch shows on the Television together, or find a new useful piece of junk at Goat's junkyard. As reaching his adulthood, he began competing at multiple competitions, such as gaming, eating, car shows, and bowling. Biography Season 1 Test Drive Coop invites Jamie casually to see what he's been working on, and reveals the giant robot he found. Explaining Jamie how he managed to get it, says he was visiting Goat's junkyard, curiously looking for interesting junk. As he nags Goat for value of each item, Goat puts a final price of two dollars on all items. As he continues to search (And competitively debating who's strongest, The Lochness Monster VS Bigfoot) he discovers a giant robot, codenamed M.E.G.A.S.. Excited by his discovery, instantly accepts Goat's two dollars offer. Lost in thoughts of his tweaking of Megas, shows Jamie dozens of buttons, not knowingly what some of them even do. Questioned by Jamie what's the best he could do with it for amusement, Coop thinks of stealing himself hefty supplies of food, forcing wrestling in Roman-style, and chasing ice cream trucks. Driven by daydream, Coop pushes a trigger that set a very loud alarm, strong enough to signal Kiva. Shocked by Kiva and her drones, only instantly demanded of handing over Megas, implying that the robot belongs to her. Unknowingly of Kiva's past, Coop replies back that he deserves to keep it as he found it, declining her request and picks up a fight with her. Nagged by Jamie that he should quit, Coop tells him that he can do it, already knocking out one drone quickly. As Coop defeats the second drone, Kiva ties up Megas, which Coop easily unbound. Excited seeing somebody else controlling a robot aside him, Coop sarcastically compliments Kiva's girly piloting skills in a sexist manner. As Kiva explains about the Glorftand why she needs Megas back, Coop does not follow her story and barely believe it. Trying to calm Jamie from Kiva's insult, Coop accidentally pushes a button, unleashing a giant blaster from Megas' chest that crashes a building on Kiva's robot. As Coop hastely thinks he's done, Kiva charges and grabs Megas' control unit. Exited at the chance for hand to hand combat for the first time, he grabs on to his controller and attempts to try a combo from one of his video games, which greatly succeeds and puts Kiva's robot uncontrollable. As Kiva curiously wonders an inexperienced pilot defeated her, he explains her that he spent his free time playing games. As Coop's lost in memories, Kiva hijacks Megas only to be pushed into the back sit quickly, Coop he explains her what upgrades (Which could also be taken as downgrades, in Kiva's eyes) he's given to Megas. Questioned what he's done to the Time Flux Unit, wrongfully tells Kiva that couldn't "fix" that part, instead destroying it for amusement. As Kiva is saddened by the fact that she cannot pilot Megas anymore, Coop explains that Megas was completely broken as he found it, rebuilding it was the only option. Giving Coop permission to control it and telling him that whether he likes it or not, he is the only hope that Earth has left against the Glorft, with training coming from Kiva alongside. Not pleased burden of his shoulders, refuses both protection fo Earth and training, telling Kiva that he already trained himself, only till he accidentally releases a Tachyon Beacon to announce his location. Surprised by the Glorft, Coop welcomes the fame and gives in to Kiva's backstory. Instantly accepting the fight the Glorft, as he sends a rocket which accidentally destroys a PoP music satellite. Unpleased, Coop gets serious and rumbles a fight, succeedingly skilled against a big group of enemies so well, he is honored of strength byGorrath. As he carelessly destroys the city and most units, Coop is ready for anything. As Gorrath summons the UMD. Coop admires it, instantly asks Kiva if he could get one too, in a jokingly manner. Mocked by Glorath, Coop tries to fight back with "The bigger they are, the harder they fa-" only to be poked by the UMD and sent flying. Just as the UMD is nearing a smash the control unit, PoP's satellite lands on the UMD, leaving Glorath surprised. Coop uses the chance to poke it back. As the Glorath retreats, Coop tells him to run back to his mommy in a jokingly manner. Starved from the fight, Coop questions if anybody wants a burger... or five. Battle Royale Because of Coop's piloting skills, Magnanimous came to Earth and made an offer to Coop so that he could participate in the Galactic Combat Championship Federation. Interested in getting the winner's belt, Coop agrees and the gang goes to the GCCF space station. Coop defeats Super Nova and advances to the next round. When he gets to the third round, Coop is told by Magnanimous to lose the match. Coop refuses and wins the match. As soon as the fourth round begins, Coop manages to gain the advantage, but Magnanimous tells him that he captured Kiva and Jamie and he will throw them to a Quantum Singularity if he wins. Coop is forced to throw the fight, but Kiva and Jamie escape and enter Megas, allowing Coop to win. Magnanimous furiously unleashes all of his fighting robots, but Coop easily defeats them. Suddenly, Coop is attacked by Magnanimous in his own robot. Magnanimous blasts Coop with sonic blasts, but Coop uses Megas's sonic weapon, the Jammer. The Jammer, in combination with Coop's bad singing, defeats Magnanimous and causes severe damage to the station. Coop then uses Megas's energy sword to slash Magnanimous off his robot and into the Quantum Singularity. Coop obtains the championship belt and escapes the exploding station. On Jamie's suggestion, Coop sets course to the planet of the Space Amazons. Season 2 Relationships Jamie - Coop and Jamie go back to when they were in elementary school. Jamie often came to Coop's house, playing video games, or watching Coop play video games while he read a magazine or found some other way to entertain himself. The two are best friends and show anger when one is in danger, Coop however, does something about the problem though. Kiva - Coop is often stumped by Kiva and how she words her sentences, usually after she explains something in detail, he replies with, "huh?" They usually argue, but not so much to destroy their friendship. Coop normally likes teaming up with Jamie pulling outrageous stunts, and destroys the city in the process, much to Kiva's reluctance. Gorrath - Gorrath is Coop's arch nemesis and they both show major hostility towards each other, usually flinging insults at one another. Coop usually refers to Gorrath as, "squid head." Goat - Coop and Goat apparently know each other, prior to the series pilot, the two are usually friendly. Coop thinks that Goat is a little crazy. Coop's Mother - Skippy - Tiny - Personality and Skills Being a very laid back and care-free person, Coop displays that he doesn't look before he leaps, aside from the things which he loves, which are food, music, bowling, gaming, television and anything that involves him being entertained. Unlike Jamie, he shows very little interest in the opposite gender. Shown to be very persistent on getting what he wants, Coop would focus on fixing the problem and won't back away until the very end, regardless on how dangerous or immature it might be. Shown more than once to have a passion for music, his singing often does not result in a good reaction. He dreamed of being a wrestler, but couldn't compete in such as his body limited him, at least without a giant robot. Being famous was an ambition, just the thought of having his own action figure made his eyes sparkle. Coop can be extremely blatant, loudmouthed, thoughtless, foolhardy and blind that all his actions usually result in consequences. Often underestimated physically, Coop has proved to have a lot of strength due to his weight, giving him a better body balance for certain situations such as managing to swing an extra large wrench for more than ten swings, and smashing his window door with a packing punch. However, when it comes to stamina, that's where Coop's weakness enters. Being an overweight adult limits his body to running and dancing, which usually ends up with him extremely exhausted. As pilot of M.E.G.A.S, his true strength shines. Since he completely modified Megas for full optimization of gaming consoles, he is able to control it as if he was playing a video game, allowing him to take his gaming skill to fuller potential. Usually upgrading Megas every few days, he comes up with new modifications to destroy anybody who stands in his way. However, these modifications aren't always labeled correctly, might backfire, and some of them might not work, which usually goes to show how clumsy and carefree Coop can be. Nevertheless, he ends up finding the right button in the end. Some of his modifications are used so often that they even get names (such as "Save Jamie" lever). Coop doesn't really look for trouble, trouble looks for him. As Coop progresses on with his casual life, certain enemies coming to Earth try to destroy it for their own self reason. In certain situations, Coop has to travel outside of Earth to solve an issue, often leading into more trouble. When he's tired of talking, and wanting to end the fight, Coop has a tendency to recklessly assault the target with the plethora of weapons in M.E.G.A.S's arsenel. However, despite Coop's good intentions, the result of his actions usually proves even more devastating than the problem he tries to eliminate in the process. Trivia *According to the series' creator, had the show gone on, it would have been shown that Coop is somehow responsible for the creation of the Glorft. In Other Languages *Danish and Swedish: Kurt Category:Megas XLR characters Category:Males